


Guppy

by J-R-Pharoah (Pabu)



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Stretching kink, for the kink meme, headcanon nitori jacks off to rin while rin's sleeping in the other bed, nitori gets a boner while he helps rin stretch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 17:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pabu/pseuds/J-R-Pharoah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stretching before a round of practice was crucial, and even if Rin never needed any help, Nitori was there to insist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guppy

**Author's Note:**

> for the iwatobi kink meme. 
> 
> prompt was rin/nitori, nitori getting a boner as he helps rin stretch.

Stretching before a round of practice was crucial, and even if Rin never needed any help, Nitori was there to insist. 

“How can you compete with a sprained groin muscle, Rin-senpai?” Nitori would remind Rin, who would insist that he didn’t need any help stretching his groin muscles.  
But Rin wouldn’t put up much of a fight when Nitori would kneel beside him on the mat. He knew he had good intentions, which was more than he could say for some of the others on the swim team. 

He didn’t mind Nitori’s touch, unprovoked and innocent, even when those hands were at his vulnerable ribs, ticklish at even the slightest touch, or when those hands were gripping his thigh. 

Rin trusted Nitori, but maybe he wouldn’t, if he knew how much Nitori’s hands trembled whenever they held Rin. His plams would feel clammy, and he hoped Rin didn’t notice. 

Whenever he touched his thigh, was when he really lost it, as his overactive mind wandered, imagining his fingers brushing against the sensitive flesh of Rin’s upper thigh, so very close… 

Nitori wasn’t sure why he put himself in these situations, insisting on helping Rin stretch when he got a boner every time he so much thought about Rin in intimate ways, let alone touching him in intimate places. 

Thankfully, Rin hadn’t noticed yet, or at least hadn’t let on that he did notice. 

Not even now, when Nitori’s face was red, and he was sure his track pants were tented, as he watched Rin do the pose that was used for stretching the lower back and hips. Rin, on his knees, held out his arms and stretched forward, hands touching the mat, and Nitori had one hand on Rin’s back, the other gripping his hip, as his mind wandered off once again at the sight of Rin in such a vulnerable pose. 

He wanted to fuck Rin, and he imagined how he’d do it. He’d get on his hands and knees, hover over Rin as he pushed his face into the mat he stretched on, just as he pulled down his shorts to leave himself free and exposed for Nitori. And he imagined himself pushing his aching cock into Rin, the other crying out in a gasp that left Nitori shaking, as he leaned into Rin’s ear and whispered every dirty thought he’d ever had, every time he jacked off to Rin while the other slept in the other bed beside him. 

And he always imagined Rin loving it, moaning beneath him as he whispered Nitori's name, over and over again as the slap of skin against skin echoed through ought an empty gymnasium. 

Nitori. Nitori. "Nitori!"

"What?" 

He blinked, rubbing his forehead with the back of his palm, and letting out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. 

Suddenly everything came into focus. The sound of splashing water and whistles, and there was Rin, staring at him, with brow quirked, and an annoyed expression.

"What's wrong with you?" Rin asked, stretching his arms behind his head, before standing up. He held out his hand, and Nitori grabbed it, pushing himself up and clearing his throat. 

"N-nothing, Rin-senpai," he said, shifting to hide his erection.

And in order to get rid of the flush of his face and the hardness of his cock, he ran towards the pool and dived in. 

The water was cold, bit at his flesh, and he tried to pretend he didn't wish it was Rin.


End file.
